Cable runways are used to support cables in a horizontal cable run between racks and/or cabinets. Multiple cable runway sections may be connected to form extended horizontal cable runs. Each cable runway section must be electrically connected in order to ground the entire cable runway run. Existing methods of grounding involve grinding powder coated paint off of the surfaces of the cable runway in order to establish electrical contact via a grounding strap. This approach may result in particles that could interfere with the operation of expensive electronic equipment in the racks and/or cabinets. Additionally, this grounding process is time consuming, requires additional tools, and requires expertise to use these tools. Cable runways have been in use since around the 1960s and this approach to grounding adjacent cable runway sections has not been improved.